


High School's A Bitch

by Sally_Unicorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_Unicorn/pseuds/Sally_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, and Sauli Koskinen in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School's A Bitch

**Adam's POV**

Adam pulled up into the parking lot of his new high school. He had just moved to San Diego with his family and had to switch high schools. Now he knew nobody and had absolutely no friends. His family and him moved because of bullying. Adam had just come out as openly gay last year, but it didn't go down very well with the rest of his schoolmates, especially the jocks. But before he came out, they didn't know who he was really. He almost regretted his decision on coming out, but he knew that he couldn't keep it a secret much longer. " _Maybe there'll be some cute guys here."_ Adam thought to himself. He started walking towards the front entrance of his new school. He noticed that nobody gave him any weird looks as he walked by like the people back home used to do. A couple of students even smiled at him. As he returned a smile to a small Asian girl with blue-streaked  hair, he instantly felt better about switching schools and moving. Adam looked down at what he was wearing: a black Queen shirt, a pair of red skinny jeans, and a pair of black medges. He was also wearing black eyeliner rimmed around his eyes. He thought it made his eyes pop. " _Hopefully I look okay."_ Adam said in his head. He felt self conscious all of a sudden. Suddenly, he got shoved into and landed on his butt. He got back up, angry, thinking someone pushed him. Then he noticed a small blonde sitting on the ground rubbing his elbow. The blonde looked up at him with scared eyes and hurriedly stood back up. "I'm so sorry, it was an a-accident. I-I didn't m-mean to, I just tripped, and--" the blonde stuttered while looking at his feet. He got cut off by Adam, "Shh, it's fine. I know it was an accident." Adam just grinned at him.

**Tommy's POV**

Tommy was walking across the school parking lot, staring at his class schedule, hoping the jocks wouldn't notice him. He had been bullied a lot in the past three years by them, and he didn't feel like getting roughed up on the first day of school. As Tommy was walking towards the school entrance he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Suddenly, he bumped into someone and knocked them both onto their asses. He also bumped his elbow into the pavement. He sat there rubbing his elbow and cussed under his breath. Then he noticed the guy he ran into had already stood back up, fuming. Tommy quickly stood up and immediately apologized. "I'm so sorry, it was an a-accident. I-I didn't m-mean to, I just tripped, and--" he stuttered.  _"God, I sound so stupid."_ He thought to himself. Tommy realized that his expression changed, and he didn't look like he wanted to punch Tommy in the face. "Shh, it's fine. I know it was an accident." Said the raven-haired boy. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Adam, by the way." He grinned at Tommy. "Oh, I'm Tommy Joe. Nice to meet you." Tommy replied, he smiled back. 

**Adam's POV**

Adam looked at Tommy for a second. He had bleach blonde hair, with one side shaved, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and plump pink lips. " _He's cute."_ Tommy was also quite a bit shorter than Adam, sporting a black Metallica shirt, black skinny jeans, and eyeliner too. Tommy also studied Adam, biting his lip and looking away after meeting Adam's eyes. " _Hmm. He's shy. It's adorable."_ Adam said in his head. "Can you show me around Tommy? I just moved here and I'm new to this school. I missed the school tour." Adam said, breaking the silence. Tommy glanced back up, startled, as if he forgot Adam was standing there. " U-um yeah. I can show you around I guess." Tommy replied. They both continued walking to the school, stopping inside the office for Adam's schedule. He got all of his papers and registration. Tommy led him to his assigned locker and helped him learn his lock combo. Once Adam got it, Tommy showed him where each of his classes would be. Three of which they will be in together. Since they were at school early, they had some time to kill. Tommy sat down in one of the corners near a stairwell and motioned Adam to come sit with him. Adam sat down with him and they chatted for awhile. "So, where are you from?" Asked Tommy. Adam replied "I'm from Indiana. You?" "Oh, I've lived here my whole life unfortunately." Tommy answered back. They chatted for a little while longer. Adam learned that Tommy is a guitarist, loves music, and is openly gay. But that he has been bullied for it, a lot. Adam also told Tommy that he is also openly gay, and that he moved because he was bullied because of it too. At least they have something in common.

**Tommy's POV**

Tommy and Adam had an interesting conversation, revealing that they have both been bullied because they are gay. They also seemed to have a lot in common; interests, music, sexuality... Tommy was actually starting to like Adam. He wanted to be friends with Adam, he seems like a great person. All of a sudden, the first bell rang, signaling it was class time. Adam and Tommy said their goodbye' sand headed off in different directions. Tommy felt happy that he had already made a new friend, and a great one too.


End file.
